


If only we could stay here forever

by Outdoorsy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Domestic, Engagement, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gays on Ice, Homosexuality, Hospital, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Sickness, The last episode killed me, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outdoorsy/pseuds/Outdoorsy
Summary: Yuuri had messed up big time. Well, not while skating, but throwing up on the ice in front of millions of fans certainly counted.This was just a normal bug, wasn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

He had messed up again.  
With a groan Yuuri let his forehead rest against the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl. Well, it had been ok, until he finished. He hadn't missed a jump and his step sequences had been as accurate as ever. He had made a few minor mistakes but as a whole he had actually been happy with his performance.  
Only as the cheers of the crowd had washed over his head his stomach had started to churn and before he had been able to collect himself, he had started heaving and that was how Katsuki Yuuri had thrown up all over the ice after finishing his second Grand Prix final. 

Of course he had made a dash for the toilet, dodging Victor as he went. He probably needed new skates by now for he had not bothered to put on the protectors. The thought somehow pained him, but the alternative had been to also throw up on his coach.  
Some people had called his name, oblivious to how he was acting. No, he wouldn't smile for them, couldn't smile for them.

This was weird. Right before starting he had felt completely normal, except for the ever present anxiety.  
Now someone had to wipe his vomit of the ice. And everyone was watching. He had just thrown up in front of a thousand cameras and even more visitors from all over the world.  
Currently he was lying on the floor of the bathroom, wallowing in self pity as he waited for the nausea to pass.

It felt like a déjà vu he thought. A bang against his very own toilet cubicle had sent him upright way to fast and now he was leaning heavily against the wall while he fumbled with the doorknob. His hands were shaking, but finally the door opened.  
As expected the one who had almost kicked the door down had been Yurio. He looked a little grouchy, as always. His costume was covered by his usual training jacket.

“Oi, Katsudon, the last one finished and they will hold the ceremony soon so you should hurry. You don't want to disappoint your devoted coach, do you?”  
He sounded as pissed as ever, but Yuuri couldn't help but notice a certain softness behind those words. Somehow the Russian must have grown fond of him.

“Can you walk?”  
Yuuri nodded but found it quite hard to keep up with his rival. He kept stumbling over his own feet and wobbling quite a lot.  
The blonde stopped and turned back to him. Wordlessly he draped Yuuris arm over his shoulder and slipped a hand around his waist to help him support his own weight.  
“I'm only doing this for Victor”, he stated matter-of-factly. “He had to stay to hear your results.”  
“Thank you!” The Japanese almost choked on his own words, but was interrupted immediately.  
“Don't you dare throw up on me!”

In silence they made their way back to the rink. He focused his eyes on the ground so no one could see his flushed face. This was so embarrassing!  
Yurio almost dumped him on Victor who was waiting for them at the entrance.  
“You take care of your boy-toy.”  
Victor immediately started fussing over him. Asking a thousand questions and more. His voice was filled with worry. Yuuri felt a twinge of guilt.  
“I'm fine. It's probably just a 24h bug”, He insisted.  
It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the attention of his boyfriend, but everyone was watching. The newspapers would have so much to write about. And Japanese television would keep on playing those scenes in repeat, so everyone in the whole nation could see their very own gay figure skater been coddled by his boyfriend.

Victor rested the back of his hand against his forehead. He hummed.  
“You don't feel like you've got a fever.”  
“Like I said, I'll be fine by tomorrow.”  
An announcement interrupted them. The English was flawless, as expected of the official announcer.  
“We'll shortly begin with the ceremony...”

Yuuri turned to his coach. He had completely forgotten about his own results. The sudden realization made his knees go weak again. Victor strengthened the grip on his arm to keep him upright and shot him another worried look.

“How… did I… lose?”  
Tears were filling up his eyes. He couldn't bear with losing a second time, letting down both his nation and of course- his boyfriend and coach. But to his surprise Victor flashed him his trademark smile.  
“Why? You won, of course.”

This probably was the single most embarrassing moment in his whole career as a figure skater. He was standing on the podest, eyes puffy from crying, only hold up by the strong arms of his coach and lover after having thrown up all over the rink, fleeing before hearing his own results and now trying to answer the questions the reporters asked him.  
“Katsuki-san!” “Yuuri!” “Mr. Nikiforov!”  
The reporters were going crazy over them. Everyone tried to shove their microphone in Yuuris or Victors face first to get the first comment of this years Grand Prix winner.

Victor cut them all off with a simple gesture.  
“As you probably have noticed, Yuuri isn't well enough to answer all of your questions. He will happily do so when he's feeling better, but for now please excuse us.”  
This didn't stop them swarming the couple as they made their way to the exit.

He helped Yuuri off the ice and sat him down on a bench in the dressing room. He then knelt down to untie the laces of his skates and carefully slipped them off, caressing his feet as he did so.

“How are you feeling?”  
Yuuri tried a smile. Another churn of his stomach made him freeze, but he didn't want Victor to worry even more.  
“Very happy and a little dizzy…” He admitted.  
Victor laughed. The sound was music to Yuuris ears and involuntary he leaned closer to his boyfriend. He received a pat on his head.  
Then Victor slipped out of his jacket and draped it over his shoulders. The soft fabric smelled like him and Yuuri could help but draw a deep breath. Surprisingly it even helped with his nausea.  
“You are sick enough, no need to catch a cold from hypothermia.”  
He gave Yuuri a short peck on the head.  
“Let's get you home and to bed.”

 

When he was finally lying down, Yuuri let out a small sigh. He was starting to feel a bit better. It certainly helped that he was in their comfortable bed in a nice hotel room.  
He still was convinced that Victor had flirted with the hotel staff to get them a nicer room. And though he had felt a bit annoyed and jealous at the time, he now was glad that he had done so.

“Yuu-ri”, Victors voice drifted over. He had this certain tone that suggested that Yuuri had done something to offend him. He braced himself for the lecture.  
And as suspected his boyfriend spent the next twenty minutes on lecturing him on why he couldn't sleep in his sweat-soaked clothes.

He left again and soon returned with a t-shirt and Yuuris favorite tracksuit.  
“Come on, up you go.”  
He pulled Yuuri into a hug and helped him sit up in bed. Yuuri was certain that he would have been able to sit up by himself, but he did like being pampered.

Victors skilled fingers found the zipper of his costume and placing butterfly kisses down his spine he carefully pulled it open. The Japanese shivered a bit against the cold air. And maybe a bit out of anticipation.  
But instead Victor just slipped the t-shirt over his head.  
Yuuri gave off a small whine that made Victor laugh.

“I would also love to, but right now your body is not in the right condition.”  
Yuuri slumped against his chest in defeat.  
He did feel tired, but now was the first time in ages that they had some privacy and he just longed for his boyfriend (and of course- certain parts of said boyfriend).

“Do you think you can stomach anything?” Victor asked while watching his lover carefully. He still looked a bit too pale for his likings.  
Yuuri thought about it a bit. “Maybe… some soup?” He sounded uncertain.  
This was bad, Victor thought. He would have expected him to ask for Katsudon or at least something with some more calories. Yuuri acted as if he was all fine now, but this gave him away.  
“I'll see what I can find… try to sleep some.”

Sleeping proved more difficult than anticipated. While he was lying in bed, surrounded by the dim light off the kitchen and the noises of Victor trying to make something edible, he found himself thinking about the day.  
Of course everything was shadowed by his involuntary display of his breakfast, but still. He had won the Grand Prix! Victors promise had been fulfilled. He had actually won!  
A grin stretched over his face and he had to keep himself from giggling. Katsuki Yuuri, a Grand Prix winner!  
But what was he going to do now. What would Victor do?  
He was quite certain that he wouldn't leave him, after all they were lovers. But still.  
What if he wasn't the one to surprise him anymore? What if Victor grew bored of him? Would he want to go back to Russia? And would he want Yuuri to come?  
The questions made his head hurt and a strangled sob escaped him.

The noises from the kitchen stopped dead tracks. He heard footsteps. Yuuri had buried his face in the blanket.  
Warm hands encircled his and slowly pried them away from his face.  
He was met with an overly worried Victor.  
“Yuuri? Are you feeling worse?”  
He placed a hand on his cheek and froze to the wetness he found there.  
“Are you crying? Hey, Yuuri! What's wrong?”  
Yuuri couldn't answer. Tears were clouding his view and it became difficult to breath. He was pathetic! He could understand why Victor would want to get rid of him.

Slowly Victor started rubbing circles on his back.  
“You have to tell me, when it gets worse!” His voice was soft.  
Yuuri took a deep breath. “Don't ever leave me!” It sounded desperate. He cringed at his own neediness.

The sound of Victors laughter was like music to his ears. “Why would I? After all…” He kissed his forehead. “I…” He kissed his cheek. “Do…” He kissed his nose. “Love you.” He kissed his fingers. “A lot.” He finished with a kiss on his lips.  
Then all of a sudden the warmth of his boyfriend was gone, leaving Yuuri shivering.  
“I'm just gonna finish your soup”, came the call from the kitchen.  
Yuuri closed his eyes and smiled.

He woke in the middle of the night. A common warmth was pressed against his back and he could feel Victors breath in his neck. It sent shivers of joy down his spine.  
If he could decide, they would stay this way forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermaths of the competition and returning to Hasetsu- just some fluff ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the great reviews! I loved every single one ❤️  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Reviews are warmly welcomed;)  
> Since I'm quite busy with university stuff I might not update as regular as this chapter. But please stick with me. I've got this planned out.

Chapter 2

With the morning his appetite returned. Yuuri woke to the sound of his grumbling stomach.  
The noise also made Victor stir. He rolled over and draped himself over Yuuri.

Makkachin whined. His master had completely forgotten about him the last evening and now he was in need of attention.  
A hand dropped out of the pile of blankets and bodies and absentmindedly started petting Makkachins head. The poodle gave it a lick.

Slowly his humans untangled from the blankets.   
“Good morning!” Yuuri was met with a 100 watt smile. “How is my little piggy feeling?”  
The Japanese cringed at the nickname, but didn't say anything.  
“Better… I guess.”  
He still was tired, but he was hungry and that was certainly a good sign.  
“There is some soup left”, Victor stated. Basically, all of the soup was left, but in the evening he hadn't had the heart to wake Yuuri.  
He got up, displaying his glorious nakedness to his eager audience. It had taken Yuuri some time to get used to the fact that Victor slept naked, but they were together for almost six month, so this view wasn't anything new. It still made his heart miss a beat. 

Victor returned dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, carrying two cups filled with soup.  
“What about breakfast in bed?”   
He handed Yuuri one of the cups and crawled back in. 

They would have stayed like this the whole day, hadn't Makkachin decided that he needed to pee.   
So with a groan Victor climbed out of the bed.  
“I'm gonna be back in a bit. Just stay here.” His lips brushed against Yuuris and then he was gone.

This was probably the best time to shower, Yuuri decided. He grabbed another pair of sweatpants and entered the bathroom.  
The warm spray felt good against his sticky skin. Because of his illness he had skipped the post-competition shower.  
It felt good to be clean again.  
He let the water fall on his face. It was a bit like summer rain. Yuuri sighed. This was the good life. If only it would stay this way.

His stomach gave lurch and sent him darting out of the shower to empty it into the clean white toilet. Shit.   
This was supposed to be a one day bug. And Victor had made that soup just for him. He felt a bit ashamed.

“I'm back!”   
Quickly Yuuri got up and grabbed a towel. He had decided not to tell Victor about this. He didn't feel too bad and he didn't want him to worry.  
Reluctantly he stepped out of the bathroom.   
“It's good to be clean again!” He declared. Maybe that would keep Victor from noticing his pale complexion.  
His hopes were in vain. The Russian mustered him with a skeptical eye.  
“You look a bit worse. Probably another day in bed will do you some good.” Yuuri felt his cheeks grow warm.   
“I'm fine!” His voice was a bit too high pitched to sound sincere. But instead of scolding him, Victor beamed. “I just want to take care of my boyfriend today! I even got stuff for Katsudon!”   
He presented a shopping bag. 

Back in bed Yuuri found himself drifting in and out of sleep. Maybe a lazy day wasn't that bad.   
Around noon Victor presented him with a big bowl of Katsudon which he devoured. His appetite was back. His relapse had been just that- a relapse. Nothing to fret about.

When they arrived back in Hasetsu three days later he wasn't that sure anymore. Almost every morning had him hug the toilet. Of course Victor didn't know.  
He swallowed. Everything was ok.

They took up their training again. Victor had decided to compete again this season. He would be both athlete and coach- nothing the ice skating world had ever heard of, but this was just another surprise in his unending chain.  
Though it was far from every professional rink, they had decided to use the ice castle again.  
The familiarity was a bonus to the fact that almost no one interrupted their practice.

On their way home after a long and exhausting practice the first snow came. It started as a few tiny flakes, finding their way down to Hasetsu.   
In awe Yuuri looked up at the glowing sky. It had that certain color of light and dark at the same time.   
Even the air smelled like snow and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and smiled.   
Victor caressed his hair, brushing snowflakes away.  
He wordlessly slipped his hand into Yuuris and slowly they made their way back, while the snow was falling in bigger and bigger flakes.  
It was only after a few moments that he noticed Yuuri watching him. His thoughts had drifted back to the cold and grim winter in Russia.  
His family would meet up in front of the stove in the evenings, not talking much, but just being there together was enough.  
It felt like an eternity and more since he had last been home. His father had died when he was twenty and his mother had remarried. He never really cared for his new stepfather.  
They had drifted apart and he barely ever thought of them.   
Makkachin was the only one he had left. Well, and Yuuri.  
The Japanese gave his hand a short squeeze as if he was telling him that he was there.   
Victor smiled. It wasn't one of the trademark bright smiles. Sadness and joy.  
He was really lucky to have someone who understood him even without words.

Yutopia was lit up for Christmas, though neither Japanese nor Russians celebrated the 25th of December, the illuminated building was so pretty that you could easily oversee that fact.   
They would still celebrate- the 25th also marked Victors birthday.  
Brushing the snow off their shoulders they entered the warm building.   
“We're home!” Yuuri exclaimed as always. 

Later that evening they met up again in the Onsen. Yuuri was standing in front of the mirror and was poking at his belly. The training with Victor had made it hard and defined, only a small amount of softness remained as an always present reminder that he shouldn't indulge in eating too much.  
Not that it mattered now. Yuuri snorted. He wasn't sure when he had last kept a meal. The throwing up hadn't ceased. If anything it was growing worse every day.

Unbeknownst to Yuuri Victor had approached him from behind and the hug made him scream a little.  
Laughing, Victor let go off him.  
“Are we a bit jumpy today, Kobuta-chan?”  
Before Yuuri could answer, Victor slipped a hand around his waist and pulled him close again. Nuzzling his nose in the soft hair of his boyfriend he asked, “Have you lost weight?”  
Though Victor always encouraged him to do so, now he sounded a bit worried.  
With a laugh Yuuri pushed him off. “As if…”  
He wasn't about to tell Victor about his morning routine of emptying his stomach in the nearest toilet.

“Anyway, let's go.” He pulled Victor along and into the hot water. A small sigh escaped his lips as he rested his head against his boyfriends shoulder.  
They stayed like this for some time until the heat got to them. Victor pulled Yuuri up with him and together they left the hot spring. On their way out they passed a group of men of all ages, giggling and ogling them like school girls.  
“You could think they would have gotten used to this”, Victor laughed, “And we didn't even have sex in there… this time. Hey, are you ok? Your face is all red.”  
Yuuri chose not to answer that one.

He bent down to pick up the towel he had dropped. But as he looked up again, a strong bout of nausea hit him and for a short moment he thought he would throw up. Luckily Victor didn't notice. He was rambling about his birthday in three days time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Hasetsu Yuuri is getting worse, but Victor can't know. Also, Victors birthday is coming up.

Chapter 3

Today wasn't a good day, no. Today was actually a quite bad day.   
Yuuri was contemplating what to do. He felt really nauseous. If he ever was to get up, he would surely pass out. But if he didn't he might empty his stomach right at the spot.  
It didn't help that Victor was draped over him, his arm resting on Yuuris stomach.  
No, this wasn't going to work. He wiggled out of the armes of his lover.   
Victor gave a short whine and tried to hold on to him, but he wasn't fast enough.

Breakfast proved even more difficult. The smell of food didn't help his nausea and Victor was watching him the whole time while he nibbled on a toast.  
“Aren't you hungry?”  
He gave an embarrassed laugh. “I thought losing a bit of weight would do me some good.”  
Victor lifted a single eyebrow but didn't question him further.

“Let's focus on jumps today!” Victor declared enthusiastically.   
Crap, if he protested now his boyfriend might notice that he wasn't actually trying to lose weight. He forced a smile and nodded.  
Victor was trying to make eye contact so he crouched down and started to redo his laces.  
“Yuu-ri?”   
Slowly he lifted his head and was met with Victors pouting face.  
“Are you somehow angry with me? You've been avoiding me lately.”  
Frantically he shook his head.   
“No! How could I?”  
“Then…” A smile crept on his face, “Are you hiding something?”  
He swallowed. The guilt must be written all over his face.  
But if he told Victor now that his 24h bug was more like a 2 weeks and ongoing bug he would certainly be angry. He already heard his voice in his head, the lecture he would give. How disappointed he would be.  
Yuuri felt tears stinging in his eyes. He couldn't start crying now! If he did he would confess and Victor would be angry and leave him…  
“Yuuri?” Victor snapped his fingers in front of his nose. “Hey! Are you ok?”  
He rested his hand on his cheek.  
“Don't cry! I will stop prodding. I won't ruin your surprise!”  
Wait? Oh, Victor thought that this was about his birthday. Good! And bad! He hadn't actually thought about what to give him.  
But Victor looked really happy and excited. He wouldn't spoil this. But now he had another thing to worry about.

The distraction made him mess up almost every single jump. After he had yet again crashed into the barrier, Victor called him over.   
With a soft smile he asked, “Should we call it a day? I can see you're not here with your thoughts.”  
Yuuri felt his blood rush to his cheeks. “I'm fine! I can still go!”  
He was about to skate back to the middle of the rink, but Victor grabbed his shoulder. He winced involuntary.  
“No. Let me at least have a look at your shoulder. You banged it pretty hard in your last fall.”

Victor helped him out of his t-shirt and let his hands wander over Yuuris upper body. His left shoulder was already bruising.   
“I'll apply some cooling gel,” Victor announced and slowly started rubbing it on the sore spot. 

This felt so good! A low moan escaped his throat and Victor chuckled. In a swift motion he pulled Yuuri onto his lap and started kissing lines on his shoulder, up to his ear and finally as he was growing desperate on his lips.  
His hands rested on Yuuris hips, clawing at the waistband of his pants.  
Yuuri gave another moan and gasped, “Not here! Someone could see us!”  
Now Victor was softly placing kisses on his jawline.  
He felt himself growing hard.  
“Victor! Please!” Desire was resonating in his voice. 

With a bang the door opened.  
“Here you are!” An angry sounding voice.   
“Yurio!” Victor exclaimed excitedly. “You came!”  
Looking at his boyfriend he explained, “I invited him for my birthday and some time away from dear old Yarkov.”  
He winked and then came closer to Yuuris ear.  
“I'll make it up to you”, he whispered. Yuuri gave a short whine. Victor could leave him like this. But Yurio was watching and judging from his disgusted face he knew what had happened just seconds prior to his arrival.

Turning back to Yurio and slowly pushing Yuuri off his lap, Victor smiled.  
“We just finished training for today. Let's go home and have some Katsudon! I know you missed it!”  
Yuuri picked up his wrinkled shirt and slipped it over his head. His stomach gave a lurch at the mention of his favorite food. Probably eating wasn't a good idea.  
“I'll stay here. I still need to revise something.”  
He was becoming better at lying.

Reluctantly Victor agreed to go back with Yurio. His smile gave him away. He was expecting Yuuri to prepare something for his birthday. The Japanese waved them goodbye and went back to the rink. Skating helped with thinking.

The evening went by uneventful. Victor was way too focused on Yuri than to notice the weird behavior his lover was displaying. At ten Yuuri announced he was going to bed.  
Lying there he found it hard to sleep without the familiar warmth of the Russian next to him.   
After a few hours he fell into a fitful sleep. Victor hadn't showed up.

When he woke the other side of the bed was still untouched. It bothered him more than it should. Certainly Victor had just gone out drinking with Yuri and fell asleep somewhere else. Maybe the living room.  
When he left the room he noticed that the door to his own room was ajar. Carefully he tiptoed over and looked inside.  
Just as he had expected- Victor was asleep on his old bed, Makkachin to his feet and snoring softly. It looked kinda cute.  
The strange feeling in his chest lifted and… oh shit! He wasn't sure if he'd make it.  
He broke out in a sprint. Just as he entered the toilet, the door to Yuuris room opened and he sent him a curious glance.  
He couldn't care less right now. He threw himself at the toilet and started heaving. When he finished he turned around.  
Yurio was staring at him with a disgusted look on his face.  
“Please!” He sounded desperate. “Don't tell Victor!”  
Without answering the Russian asked, “How long has this been going on?”  
He swallowed back a lump. “Don't tell him, please! At least wait till his birthday is over!”  
Yuri gave him a short nod. “But as soon as it's over, you'll tell it yourself.”  
“Promise!”  
The Russian shrugged. “Sure. I'm not interested in your weird relationship anyways.”  
“Thank you!” Relief washed over him. “Could you tell Victor I'm going out? I might come back late so he shouldn't wait for me.”  
“I'm not your messenger”, Yuri grumbled, “Just text him.”  
He felt his cheeks go red. “Sure. Thanks anyways.”

Yuuri had decided to take a trip to Fukuoka that day to search for a present for Victor. He was thinking about buying something from a pet store and bake a cake or something like that. He hadn't really decided yet.

If yesterday had been bad, today was worse. Yuuri threw up twice while waiting for his train to come and once when he finally arrived in Fukuoka. Though he didn't actually feel sick, nor did he have a fever, he was hit by dizzy spells every few minutes and found it hard to concentrate on shopping.  
He finally spotted a big pet shop.   
“Pets paradise” was written over its entrance and when he opened the door he was greeted by a peculiar smell and the noise of thousands of animals. In the righter backhand corner he could see cages with small dogs, trying to get the attention of the customers in front of them. A few cats lazing in their own cages.   
Right in front of them he spotted a cage with frightened looking rabbits and guinea pigs.   
But he wasn't searching for a pet.  
Turning left he found a shelf with dog toys, collars and ridiculous dog clothes. He tried imagining Makkachin in one of the dog jackets and failed. No. Maybe a new collar?   
He picked up one made of dark brown leather. This surely looked good. But was it enough? Victor was expecting a big surprise.  
He would buy it. And if he didn't find anything else just make it up to him with his body.  
Maybe he would get his parents to close the onsen for a day. It was way too popular with the town people so they had never actually done it there.  
Crouching down he picked up the collar and looked at its price. It certainly wasn't cheap. But this was for Victor.

The moment he got up the world started closing in on him. The edges of his vision started to blur. This was bad! An annoying noise drowned out everything else. It hadn't been this bad before. Yuuri felt himself panic. Just take a deep breath. The ringing got louder. He couldn't pass out here! No one knew where he was. He hadn't even texted Victor yet. He tried to steady himself on the shelf in front of him. Victor would be so angry! Panic was starting to set in.  
Then he was greeted by darkness. The last thing he noticed was his legs giving out. He didn't even feel his body hit the floor anymore.

“Mister… Mister? Are you awake?” He groaned. The whole world was spinning. “Can you look at me?” No, he couldn't. His vision was blurring again.  
“I'm calling an ambulance! Can you speak?” He was drifting back into darkness.

“Yurio, have you seen Yuuri?”  
“Nope.”   
“Shouldn't he be back by now?”  
“He said he'd be late, don't fret.” Why was he playing messenger again? He didn't care about the piggy. Only Victors worries made him go soft.   
“He'll be back by tomorrow. Just go to bed. He's an adult and knows what he's doing.”  
He had promised not to tell Victor. Surely the Japanese would be ok, wouldn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to update sooner than anticipated since university was really boring. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks. They warm my soul~  
> The pet shop is based on the one I went to in Tokyo this summer. Fukuoka is the biggest city in Kyushu so I thought that's where Yuuri'd go. Japanese trains are really convenient so getting there wouldn't be a problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Victor do when he notices Yuuris gone?

Chapter 4

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Couldn't Victor turn off his alarm?  
Beep. Beep.  
Please!  
Beep.  
He opened his eyes. This wasn't his bed. Or Victors. The annoying beeping continued and made his head hurt.  
Where was he?  
And suddenly his memories came rushing back to him. His trip to Fukuoka, the pet shop. And then darkness.  
Struggling with his way to heavy body he sat up and looked around. It looked like a hospital room. A curtain in front of the door was closed. Next to his bed, lined with dirty white sheets, stood a chair with his backpack. The curtains in front of the window were drawn close, but sunshine was sweeping through them. There was something glued on his chest that made his skin itch and he pulled it off. The beeping turned into some kind of alarm.  
He got up on shaky legs and tried a few steps. But before he reached the window his legs gave out and sent him crashing to the floor, making a big ruckus.

The door slammed open, the curtains were drawn aside and a big matron in nurse uniform came bustling in.  
“Mr. Katsuki!” She cried as she noticed Yuuri sitting on the floor, “Are you ok?”  
Yuuri just stared at her. How did she know his name?  
The nurse knelt down next to him and pulled him up. With a certain force she helped him back to bed. He felt a short sting on his hand. It was only then that he noticed the I.V. line connecting his hand to a bag with saline.  
“What happened? Why am I here? Where am I?”  
The nurse gave him an uneasy look.  
“I'll go get a doctor.”  
She left back a confused Yuuri.

Today was the day. Oh, he couldn't wait for what Yuuri had prepared for him. After all he had been really secretive. What could it be?  
Victor opened his eyes, a smile already plastered on his face. He turned left. The bedding next to him looked untouched. Maybe Yuuri had slept elsewhere he mused as he sank back into the soft pillows. Or he had already gotten up and made the bed.  
Certainly he would open the door any minute. Victor imagined him wearing nothing but an apron, carrying a cake and presenting it to him, together with a thousand kisses. He couldn't wait!

After half an hour he grew anxious. Yuuri obviously had had enough time. Maybe he should get up and search for him.  
The moment he got up, the door opened. “Yuuri!”  
“So we're finally back to my given name?” Victors face fell.  
“Oh, it's just you.”  
“Just me…” Yuri snorted. “Well, whatever. Happy birthday, old man.”  
“Hey!” Victor whined. “I'm not that old.”  
In silence they stared at each other. Yuri was growing a bit red.  
“Could you at least put something on?” He asked, looking away and gesturing at Victors crotch. “I don't wanna see this, keep it for Katsudon.”  
Victor pulled over the bedcovers and winked.  
“Speaking of Yuuri, have you seen him? I must say, I'm a bit offended that he wasn't the first to congratulate me.”  
Yuri stuck out his tongue. “Nope. Maybe he finally ran away from you.”  
The hurt in Victors face made him retreat. “I guess he's downstairs? I haven't seen him.”

The doctor was a middle aged man with a stern face. The only thing that wouldn't quite fit the picture was the pink stethoscope he was wearing around his neck.  
“Mr. Katsuki, do you remember how you got here?”  
Yuuri shook his head. He didn't even know where exactly he was.  
“I only remember shopping in Fukuoka and getting dizzy. I guess I must have passed out?” His voice was shaking a bit and he hated it.  
“We got a call by a shop that you had collapsed at their place and sent an ambulance that got you here. You were unconscious and severely dehydrated and malnourished. Can you explain how that happened?” 

He could see in the doctors face that he believed Yuuri had some kind of eating disorder.  
The warmth in his cheeks gave him away.  
“I've been sick for some time. It's a little strange. I haven't got a fever or anything but I feel nauseous the whole time.”  
The doctor nodded.  
“We have drawn your blood and are running some tests at the moment.”  
As if it was destiny the door opened and the big nurse from earlier hurried in. She handed the doctor a piece of paper and started talking fast in a low voice. The doctors eyebrows furrowed and he asked something.  
They sounded really secretive, but Yuuri couldn't bring himself to listen. He was way to exhausted.

He wondered if the others had noticed that he was gone. His smartphones battery was drained and he didn't really have a way to communicate.  
“Mr. Katsuki?”  
He looked up in confusion.  
“Could we get an urin sample from you? Some of your blood parameters are off and we'd like to double check.”  
He felt his heart miss a beat. Was he sicker than I had anticipated?  
“Am I… ok?” He choked out.  
To his surprise the nurse giggled. “Of course you are, dear. We just need to run another test. Tell me, are you sexually active?”  
He flushed and nodded. 

Victor quickly dressed and then made his way downstairs.  
As always Yuuris Mom was in the kitchen, cooking something delicious for breakfast. He smiled. No wonder Yuuri gained weight so easily, the food here was way too good.  
“Good morning!” He greeted with a bright smile.  
“Oh, Vicchan!” She hurried over and threw her arms around him in a great hug. “Happy birthday!”  
Victor laughed. “Thank you!”  
He looked around searching for a sign of his lover. “Have you seen Yuuri?” He finally asked.  
Mrs. Katsuki looked at him in confusion. “Isn't he still upstairs?”  
Victor shook his head. “I searched everywhere but couldn't find him”, he explained. “I thought he was helping you in the kitchen.”  
She shook her head. “Maybe he went out for a run”, she mused.  
Victor nodded, that was a possibility. Certainly Yuuri was just out running and didn't expect Victor to be up yet. To be honest he was a bit angry at him. After all it was his birthday!

When Yuuri hadn't returned half an hour later the remaining family sat down for breakfast. Mrs. Katsuki had made him a chocolate cake. As he devoured his piece Victor wished for Yuuri to be there to share his cake.  
Gradually the anger was turning into worry.  
Yuri slipped down next to him.  
“He won't answer his phone” , he told him in a low voice.

Next to them someone had turned on the TV.  
“And now we come with you with the latest celebrity news! Starting today with one of our greatest sportsmen this year, Katsuki Yuuri.”  
Everyone stared at the television in shock. What was this about?  
“Some pictures leaked on Twitter this morning, showing Katsuki in Fukuoka yesterday afternoon.”  
A picture of Yuuri looking at the station was shown.  
“He really doesn't look healthy, does he?” The commentator laughed.  
“Some believe he was here to visit his rival, Fukuoka rising star, Minami Kenjiro. But later he was seen in a pet shop.”  
Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen. Victor had dropped his piece of cake. What was Yuuri doing there?  
Another picture of a person being loaded into an ambulance was shown.  
“There the unbelievable happened. He collapsed in the shop and was brought to the hospital. Is his coach overworking him? We've reached out to the doctors for a comment.”  
Yuri choked on his milk, while Victor had jumped to his feet.  
“When is the next train leaving? I have to get to him!”  
Worry about his boyfriend was the only thing on his thoughts now.

“Take care of him!” Yuuris mom called after them as both Russians set off in a sprint for the train station. It was amazing how she trusted in Victor Yuri thought as he tried to keep up with him.

“I'm what? No!”  
Yuuris voice was booming all over the hospital corridor.  
“I can't! I'm a man! I can't get pregnant!”  
He buried his face in his hands. This had to be some kind of sick joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting there.  
> I'm really happy about the amazing feedback! Over 400 Kudos without any porn! (Maybe I'll add some if I reach 1000)  
> It really motivates me! I love you :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri isn't faring to well and Victor tries to get to him

Chapter 5

Wordlessly Yuri handed Victor his train ticket. The older man was barely able to do anything helpful. His face was contorted into a mask of pain and worry. Everywhere around them were happy couples, smiling at each other, some were even holding hands.  
Most were probably off to see the illumination in Fukuoka or just take a day trip somewhere to enjoy a nice Christmas together.   
Victor was the only one who looked like someone had just killed his puppy.

In Fukuoka a small kid came over, asking with a bright red face for an autograph. When Victor didn't even smile Yuri knew that this was possibly the worst condition he had ever seen him in.  
Usually the older man had a smile for everyone, flirting even with kids and showering everyone in affection. But he just dully signed the picture the kid handed him and gave him a halfheartedly pet on the head.  
Carefully Yuri touched his arm. Victor turned towards him and looked at him with clouded eyes.  
“He’ll be ok”, Yuri heard himself say. Why was he getting that soft? 

“Mr. Katsuki?” The nurse knocked on the door for the tenth time.  
“You can't stay in there forever!”  
“Yes I can!” Yuuri cried. He had locked himself in the bathroom after the doctor had told him what was wrong with him and didn't plan on going anywhere in a long time.   
What was wrong with him? He snorted. Nothing. He was just f*cking pregnant. He, a guy. Pregnant. 

“You are still severely dehydrated and exhausted. Please get out so we can change your I.V.”  
He wouldn't answer. His throat was constricted with panic. What was he going to tell Victor? There was no one else who could be the father. The father. So was he the mother now? He wasn't even female. He hadn't even known that guys could get pregnant. If he had known they wouldn't have stopped using condoms.  
The thoughts made his head spin and he started heaving as the nausea got to him.

“If you come out you can get something against the nausea!”   
The nurse was sounding more desperate by the minute.  
“I'm fine!” He yelled.   
He wasn't anywhere near fine.   
This surely must be a mistake. But the doctor had explained that in rare cases guys could get pregnant and it had sounded way to convincing. All the signs had been there, but he hadn't known about this. It seemed like humanity's best kept secret.  
It was really rare, the doctor had explained. Like one in ten thousand men could get pregnant, then the guy had to be gay or at least bi and be the bottom in the relationship. Yuuri cringed. He had had to tell a total stranger about his and Victors sex practices. And by total stranger he meant the guy knew him from television which was even worse.

“You're really sick! Pregnancy is a big strain on the male body and if you don't get fluids you and the baby will die!”   
Now she was threatening him.   
“Great!” He yelled back.  
Victor would kill him and the baby would kill his skating career. He could abort, but some part of him screamed: This is our baby.  
He would just stay here forever. Or he could start a new life in Columbia with the baby, never talk to Victor again.   
Only at the thought his eyes started filling with tears.  
The doctor had called his condition a weird Latin word, something that was worse than normal morning sickness and more often occurred in men. It could become life threatening he had said. He wouldn't think about this now.

“I'm going to get the janitor to open the door!”  
“I'll jump out of the window!”  
Oh shit, this room didn't have a window. 

Minutes later he was back in bed, hooked up to another I.V. and his ankles were fixed against the bed. He didn't even know that the doctors were allowed to tie him up, but apparently they were.  
At least they had given him something against his nausea but it made him feel drowsy. He found himself drifting in and out of darkness.

It took them some time to find the hospital that had been shown on television. A nice old gentleman had helped them with the busses.  
On their way to the bus stop Yuri had noticed a cool shop with sweatshirts with various animal patterns, but Victor had dragged him along. He would have to pay for this.   
The streets were covered in ugly Christmas decorations. In front of a shop a hideous snowman in a jacket of faded red sang carols in a high pitched voice. Usually Victor would have stopped to take a selfie, but they hurried past it.

Around noon they finally reached the hospital.   
Even the front desk was covered with fake snow. For a country that wasn't even Christian they really took Christmas seriously.  
“Yuuri Katsuki?”, Victor asked, “Where can I find him?”  
“Sorry”, the bored nurse behind the counter said, “No reporters.”

Something inside Victor snapped. Wow, Yuri thought, that was a first, as Victor leaned over the counter and almost yelled, “I’m his f*cking boyfriend and I will sue this hospital if you don't bring me there immediately.”  
The nurses eyes widened in recognition. He face grew pale and she hurried to answer.  
“Of course, Mr. Nikiforov.” 

At his name the heads of several people snapped around. A few of them were carrying cameras. They started to get up but stopped dead in their tracks as Yuri turned around and sent them his most angry face. One even took a step back, tumbling over his own bag.  
The nurse lifted the phone and dialed a number.

She talked in quick Japanese so that Victor couldn't understand her. Then she waited. Nodded, nodded again and finished her phone call.  
One of the brave reporters was fumbling with a camera but almost dropped it as Yuri took a step towards him.  
The nurse turned to Victor. “I'm sorry Mr. Nikiforov, but Mr. Katsuki can't see you now.”  
“What do you mean?” His voice was colored by a threatening undertone.   
The nurse looked nervous and then quickly said, “He doesn't want to see you.”

“We're not doing this! Victor! No! This is the single most crazy thing you've tried to do since coming to Japan to coach the pig. It is probably the most crazy thing you've ever tried to do and I have known you for quite some time now!”  
Victor turned around and hushed him.  
“We have to be careful not to be noticed!”  
Yuri snorted. As if no one would notice them. They were probably the only foreigners in this hospital and both widely known from television.  
But Victor was just going batshit crazy.  
He wouldn't accept no for an answer and while the nurse tried calming him down he had got a glance at the file she had opened on her computer and there had been the number of Yuuris ward on it and now Victor had decided the easiest way getting in there was to “borrow” some white coats and pretend they were doctors.  
Yuri groaned. This was never going to work.  
But Victor could be quite convincing and had bribed him with not only one but five new sweatshirts he would buy for him if he helped. 

“We should give up on this. If Katsudon doesn't want to see you, maybe he'll see me…”   
Victors facial expression was the embodiment of hurt.   
Yuri sighed and let it go. He would just say that he had been forced to do this when the police escorted them out.   
They didn't even know where to find white coats. 

Oh no, today the luck wasn't on his side.   
Victor had just spotted a unlocked doctors office.   
Seconds later he returned with two white coats, one of which he handed Yuri with the biggest grin he had seen on him since… well since yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed by the great feedback! Thanks a lot!   
> I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep this pace up, but I'll try to update soon.  
> As for the medical stuff: I work in a hospital so I'm quite familiar with most of the stuff.   
> For the same reason I've decided not to make to much explanations about how male pregnancy works. Most of the explanations are really weird so I'll just leave it to your imagination, let's say it's some weird kind of chromosome defect.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It isn't as serious as the ones before. I hope you still liked it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big confrontation!

Chapter 6

He had no idea how this had happened, but a few minutes ago a nurse had come in and asked him if he wanted to see his boyfriend.  
Of course he knew that Victor was probably worried, but that moment he just panicked and said no. He wasn't ready to see him, to explain to him what had happened, how he had lied to him for weeks and why he didn’t call. What he did here.  
He had way to much explaining to do and didn't feel like it right now.   
Yes, he longed for his boyfriend more than anything else, but he couldn't explain, couldn't stomach to lose him now.  
Victor was going to leave him the moment he found out about all of this and he didn't want to face that fact.   
But he didn't want him to go either. He didn't want time to go on at all. Possibly even turn it back and never say the words, “I want you to come inside of me, no protection.”  
How did Victor even find out about where he was? 

Watching the nurses watch them Yuri couldn't help but think that they knew exactly what they were doing and had decided to play along with it.  
One even answered Victors question about where Yuuris ward was with, „Go left and then two stair up, Dr. Nikiforov.”  
This was ridiculous, their costumes weren't even necessary. Though he believed that one or two nurses would make some money of selling their story to the media.   
“We're in, can we drop the stupid act?”  
Victor smiled. “Why? Everything is going swimmingly, isn't it?”  
Yuri decided not to answer.   
They had finally reached ward 15, the one Yuuri was in. The closer they came the more Victors face dropped. Worry was starting to cloud his eyes again.  
Probably this whole act hadn't been to bad for it had helped him momentarily to get over his worries for the piggy.  
One friendly nurse who couldn't stop giggling showed them to a room at the end of the hallway.  
Without knocking they entered.  
Pushing the curtains aside, Victor sang, “Yuuri ~!”  
“Vi…Victor!” Yuuri squeaked in a high pitched voice.

Yuri entered after Victor. The Japanese looked a bit pale but all in all not too bad. Victor was already sitting down on the bed, caressing Yuuris face with teeth rotting affection.  
Without saying anything Yuri left again. He sent Victor a message that he was waiting in the cafeteria and went to search for it.

“How did you get here? I told them…”  
Yuuri clasped his hands over his mouth. He had been about to tell Victor that he'd hadn't wanted to see him.   
To his astonishment Victor just laughed.   
“I know that you didn't want to see me. This isn't the first time you tried to hide feeling unwell from me. Do you remember the day you locked yourself in the toilet because you had a stomach bug and wouldn't let me anywhere near you?”  
His face had turned dreamy.  
Embarrassed Yuuri tried to scoot away but was stopped by the fixation on his legs.   
“What happened?” Victor asked, absentmindedly touching the straps.  
Yuuri felt the blood rising to his cheeks.   
“Kinda the same thing… but they weren't amused with me hiding in the toilet…”  
Victor started laughing his full hearted laugh.  
“I should have done that too!”  
Next to him Yuuri was displaying 50 shades of scarlet.

After a few minutes of blissful silence Victor asked THE question.  
“So, what happened? Are you ok?”  
And Yuuri just started crying.

“Hey! It's alright. I won't be mad.” Victor was rubbing small circles on his back. One of his hands found Yuuris and squeezed it.  
“I…” Yuuri hiccuped. “I lied to you and I didn't buy you a birthday present and I didn't even congratulate you!”  
A sudden rush of protectiveness made Victor hug his boyfriend to his chest.  
“As long as you are ok, that's alright. That's all I need.”  
Yuuri buried his face in Victors white coat.   
“You will be so mad and why didn't we use protection? Without it we would still be ok!”

Victor felt his heart drop. Had Yuuri cheated on him and had gotten an STD? Had given him one?  
“Yuuri, you're not making sense. Tell me what's wrong!”  
But Yuuri couldn't stop rambling.  
“It's so rare in men I didn't even know about it and now you will leave me for sure.”  
Victor gave him another hug. His love was all he could give. But he didn't understand. Fear settled in his heart and he had a hard time not letting it show.  
“If only we had used protection! But no!” Yuuri sobbed and tried to collect himself.  
“But now I am pregnant and you will hate me and leave me and the baby…”

Silence.

“You're what?”

“Yuuri, speak to me.”

“Is this for real?”

“Yuuri!”

“Did you just say that you were pregnant?”

Yuuri nodded.

“But… but… that's amazing! And you're having my baby? Yuuri, that's the best birthday present ever!”

Now Victor was crying, too. It was the first time he had seen his lover cry a small part of Yuuris brain told him. 

“You're not mad?”

Victor shook his head. With a trembling hand he caressed Yuuris hair.  
“How could I be? I've got the best boyfriend and we're soon going to have a baby!”  
“But I lied to you. And I got myself hospitalized because I wouldn't tell anyone about my morning sickness.”  
“Oh, that's why! I was already wondering why you were losing weight that fast. I thought you were developing an eating disorder.”  
Yuuri smiled with tears in his eyes.  
“As if I would…”  
Victors face grew stern. “You did keep this a secret from me though.”  
Yuuri felt the tears return. So Victor didn't trust him. Well, he deserved it. All his anxiety came crashing back to him and he whimpered.  
Now Victor looked worried again.  
“Yuuri, I didn't mean that!”

They sat in silence for some time. Finally Victor asked, “So, how far along are you?”  
Yuuri shrugged. “About 7 weeks I guess. They still have to perform a sonogram and stuff so I might be stuck here a little longer.”  
He sighed and looked down unhappily.  
“What about my parents?”  
Victor laughed. “They said they were sure I was going to take care of you.”  
He pulled out his cellphone. “Do you want to call them?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“By the way, what happened to your phone?”  
“It ran out of battery.”

Victor left the room to give Yuuri some private space. With a small sigh he leaned against the wall. A nurse was approaching him.  
“Mr. Nikiforov, would you mind giving Dr. Hanedas coat back?”  
Victor laughed and handed it back. So they had known all along. Out of a sudden burst of affection he hugged the nurse and left her red headed as he went to search for Yurio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you waiting like this! I actually planned on updating yesterday but I had to undergo surgery and was kinda out of it for the major part of the day. I'm fine now and already back to my normal university life, but still...  
> Thank you for the amazing feedback <3 It makes my heart go almost as crazy as the weekly YOI episode ;)  
> I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I still have to catch up on some university stuff...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will everyone else react to Yuuris "condition"?

Chapter 7

He found Yurio in the hospital cafeteria, munching down on a piece of melon pan. When Victor approached his table he looked up.  
“What happened to your coat?” He asked between two bites.  
“A friendly nurse asked me to return it.”  
Yuri groaned. So he had been right. He shrugged out of the coat that was hanging way too loosely on his shoulders and handed it to Victor.  
“Take care of this yourself. And don't forget about your promise.”  
Victor smiled. He just couldn't stop. He was way too happy about the news he had just received.   
“Did you just have sex?” Yuri asked when he noticed. His face scrunched up in disgust.  
Victor just smiled and didn't say anything.

“So how about Katsudon? Is he ok?”  
“You do care!” Victor exclaimed and his smile grew even brighter. He actually liked Yurio calling his Yuuri pet names.  
The younger just shrugged.  
“He will be ok, I guess. He might have to stay here for some time though. I'll book a hotel here and stay with him but you can return to Hasetsu if you prefer that.”  
Yuri gave him a disdained look. “I came here for your birthday, I'll stay with you.”  
“Great!” Victor beamed. “So would you mind searching for a nice hotel? I want to stay with Yuuri a little longer.”  
He handed Yuri his credit card and told him to text when he had found a nice hotel.

“What did you say? I didn't quite catch that.”  
“I said after all of the trouble we went through I wanted to say at least Hi to piggy and tell him off for worrying you.”  
Yuri had turned an adorable shade of pink as he fidgeted with his napkin.  
Victor just gave him a hug. “Of course!”  
“Take your hands off me, old man!”

It was kinda cute how Yuri hesitated before he entered the hospital room.  
To their surprise Yuuri wasn't alone. He was speaking with a doctor, but they stopped as soon as they noticed that they weren't alone anymore.  
“Yurio!” The Japanese exclaimed. “I'm so glad you came to say hello!”   
He grinned at the younger.  
“What is wrong with the two of you? Just before coming here Victor acted as if you were about to die, you actually looked the part and now… now it feels like…”  
Yuri struggled with finding a adequate comparison.  
The other two gave each other a secretive look. Yuuri shook his head as if to tell Victor not to say anything.  
With a big grin on his face Victor chimed, “We're gonna have a baby!”  
Yuuri next to him shouted, “Victor!” His voice was a little high pitcher in panic.  
Yuri looked at the two and dead panned. “Haha, good joke.”  
Victor kept grinning, Yuuri looked desperate.  
Slowly he started to realize. “This isn't a joke?”  
“Nope!” Victor looked like a child right before opening his Christmas presents.   
Yuri was never the person to take things to heart, but this was too much.  
“Huh, he took it worse that I did.” Victor wondered as he lowered his unconscious junior to the floor.

An annoying tapping on his cheek brought him back.  
“Ah, there you are.” Victor was sitting on the floor next to him.  
“A dream?” Yuri asked.  
Victor shook his head.  
“So you're actually going to have a baby?”  
“Seems like it.”  
“The two of you alone are already difficult to stand, how can I survive a mix between the two of you.”  
“Yurio is going to be the little ones godfather!” Victor exclaimed with excitement.

While they were already leaving, Yuuri called Victor back.  
“Please don't go running around telling everyone about this. And PLEASE don't post anything on social media!”

The next day Yuuri was to have an ultrasound. Victor had promised to be there.  
When he arrived back at his hospital room (this time he hadn't had to sneak in), Yuuri was nowhere to be seen.  
This was strange, Victor thought. He had promised to be there and the nurse had told him that he was in his room.  
After about 5 minutes (actually 30 seconds) he decided to look in the bathroom.  
“Yuuri?”  
No answer.  
“I'm coming in!”

He found his boyfriend next to the toilet, eyes closed and his head resting on the cool porcelain.  
Slowly Victor got down next to him and started rubbing circles on his back.  
“Hey, are you ok?”  
Yuuri just gave a short whine.   
“Can you stand?”  
The attempt proved to be in vain and he ended up carrying his lover back to bed.   
“Should I call a doctor?”  
“Just stay here with me.” Yuuri responded in a weak voice.  
Victor brushed the hair out of Yuuris face, cupping his chin in one hand.  
“I'll be right back!”  
Minutes later Yuuri was hooked up on an I.V. with antiemetic drugs. 

After about one hour a nurse came in to tell them that they were now able to perform the exam.  
“Can you walk?” She asked Yuuri.  
He nodded but Victor ended up carrying him halfway through the trip to the ultrasound.

The picture they received was nothing but a weird mashup of grey and black spots, but Victor looked as if it was the best thing he had ever laid eyes upon.  
“So this is going to be our baby? I still have to get used to this.”  
Yuuri gave him a half hearted laugh.   
“I don't really want to get used to this.”  
He gestured at the kidney shaped bowl the nurse had placed in front of him so he didn't need to get up to vomit.  
Victor placed a warm hand on his back.  
“The doctor said it will pass.”

About four days later Yuuri was a little better and the doctor decided that he was well enough to be discharged.  
“Have you told your parents about your condition?” Victor asked as they go on the train. Yuuri nodded.  
“I thought they had a right to know. My mum didn't seem surprised at all though.”  
He gave a small shrug.

The only one carrying anything was Yurio. Victor had let him go shopping with his credit card and he had somehow gone berserk. He bought at least 10 different sweatshirts.  
Still, it was a small price to pay for his discretion.  
When they made their way back to Yutopia, Victor still had a protective hand around Yuuris waist to catch him if he were to fall.  
Turning around the last corner, Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks.  
The whole house was covered in baby blue and pink decorations and a big banner with “Welcome home, the soon-to-be parents!“ written on it.  
“How… why? It was supposed to be secret…”  
Yuuri sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.  
Victor gave him a pat on the shoulder.  
“Well, they would have found out about this at some point anyways.”  
“How can you be so calm about this?!”

Yurio sighed.  
“And here comes the mood swings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually struggled with this a bit. I feel like I'm stuck at a certain point and I won't be happy with my writing if it doesn't live up to my own standards. So this one took me some time as will the next. I hope you'll stick with me! Your reviews and kudos are what's keeping my writing ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is slowly getting used to his situation

Chapter 8

“I'm home!” Yuuri called as he stepped out of his shoes and placed them in the shelf next to the door.  
He was still working on not sounding like he was going to cry. He did appreciate the sentiment, but someone would see and post it on social media and then the whole world would know.  
He would never be able to go back to skating.  
Victors warm hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.   
He didn't say anything but his eyes were soft.  
“Yuuri!” His mother enveloped him in a big hug.   
“I was so happy to receive the news!” She held him out and mustered him.  
“But you have to eat more! This can't be good for the baby. I have prepared Katsudon!”  
Yuuri cringed.  
“Mom, I don't feel too well, I'd prefer to lay down for a bit.”  
His mother looked crestfallen.   
“I'd prefer just plain rice.” He told her that she wouldn't be too disappointed. She smiled.  
“By the way, how did you like our decorations? We were just way too excited!”  
Yuuri couldn't answer. His mom seemed really happy and he couldn't stand to upset her a second time.   
“It's… nice.” He managed.   
He shoved past the others and slowly made his way up to his own room. With a sigh he flopped down on the freshly made bed.  
This was the worst. Victor had convinced him to continue ice skating and now he couldn't. Of course some part of him was excited for the baby, but up until now it only had negative effects on him and his life.  
Yuuri buried his face in the pillow and groaned. How could he even be sure that he wouldn't abort at some point? The risk was way higher in male pregnancy, the doctor had explained.  
And he was really scared to switch on his phone. What would the skating community say?

“Yuuri?“ A soft voice called out. “Are you ok?”  
With a small whine he lifted his head and gave Victor a shy smile.  
“I guess…”  
His lover sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
“They only wanted the best.” Victor started massaging his tense shoulders.   
“They kinda went overboard though.” He chuckled.  
Yuuri groaned.  
“Now everyone will know. I bet someone already posted a picture and we just haven't seen it yet.”  
Victor looked a bit uncomfortable. 

After four days Yuuri finally turned his phone back on.  
He was met with a huge amount of messages, calls and voicemails.  
He randomly opened one by an unknown number. How did people know how to contact him? He kept his number a secret.  
It was a text that said “Hi Yuuri, How are you? I just saw the great news on TV and wanted to congratulate. You'll be a great mom! Love, Leo.”  
Well, this wasn't too bad. He go quite a lot of similar texts and one from Phichit who explained that everyone had pestered him until he had given out Yuuris number. Of course he had made everyone promise not to give it to anyone else. And oh, congrats!  
And to his astonishment he felt moved by all the support he was receiving.  
Of course the shitstorm would come at some point. Victor had even said something about a press conference he ought to give.  
This was the part of being a famous figure skater that sucked. If anyone else had gotten pregnant they wouldn't have to give a statement about it.   
Yuuri rolled over, pulling the covers off Victor who gave a short sound of protest and yawned. The morning sickness was getting better and today was the first time he didn't feel like throwing up.  
Victor scooted closer and pulled Yuuri to his chest, effectively trapping his arms so he couldn't move. When Yuuri started squirming he just mumbled, “Let's just stay like this forever.”

Of course they couldn't. Time passed faster than they had thought and soon one could see the little bulge. It seemed just like the normal amount of weight gain, but if you touched it, it was quite firm. Not that Victor would let anyone else touch Yuuris belly.

After the morning sickness had completely passed, the doctor allowed Yuuri to skate again. The exercise would do him good. Though he should take it easy.  
They had taken their routine of skating practices back up and spent the mornings at the Ice Castle. Victor was making sure that Yuuri got enough rest, but today he was nowhere to be found.   
Victor had told him to take a day off, but it was obvious where he could find his lover.   
He was right. The silent sound of blades on ice greeted him as he stepped through the door to the rink.   
Totally lost in his own thoughts Yuuri didn't notice him.  
Without making a noise Victor settled down on the bench and watched his beautiful boyfriend skate. It reminded him of the first time he had actually laid eyes on Yuuri.   
The little weight gain made him look more soft and vulnerable and he loved it.

Yuuri suddenly sped up and threw himself into a toe loop.  
The sound of his body crashing down echoed through the whole Ice castle.  
Victor was on his feet immediately. He leaped over the barrier and hurried to the side of his boyfriend who lay on the cold ice, shaking but not getting up.  
“Yuuri?” Panic made him sound a little high pitched.  
No answer.  
The fear took a grip on his heart.  
He knelt down and touched Yuuris back.  
“Are you hurt?”   
The way Yuuri threw himself around Victors neck took him by surprise.  
The black haired buried his face in Victors soft training jacket.   
His whole body was shaking with sobs.  
“Yuuri, you have to tell me! Do you need a doctor? Should I call an ambulance?”  
Victor was starting to freak out.  
“I can't do it anymore!” Yuuri hiccuped. “I can't do quads anymore!”  
Slowly Victor regained his ability to breath. So that was what this was about.  
“You'll be back to jumping quads in no time.”  
The movement against his chest equaled a head shake.  
“I'm fat and disgusting and slow.” Yuuris voice sounded muffled.   
Hugging his boyfriend tightly to his chest, Victor exclaimed, “I love you just the way you are!”  
In a swift motion he pulled Yuuri up with him.  
“Let's get you off the cold ice. That can't be good for you or the baby.”

“So it'll be a boy?”  
“Hmmm…”  
“Let's call him Yuri!” Victor laughed. “Just to piss Yurio off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply sorry that it took me so long!!!!  
> Our Wifi broke and I have this fanfic on my computer (I'm currently using the university Wifi and had to watch the new episode in between lessons- my friends had fun with watching me xD)...  
> Also we have got a bunch of tests coming up, so I'm quite busy. I'm really sorry!  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> I really appreciate every encouragement you give me in forms of kudos, comments and bookmarks :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a shopping trip... but does it end like that?

Chapter 9

Early May was already quite warm, Victor thought as he wiggled out of the blankets he was covered by. The place next to him was empty as it was so often these days.  
Yuuri was becoming an early morning person, caused by the pregnancy and the kicks of their baby.

It had been already a few occasions when Victor had had to calm down his lover who was scared by the energy of the movements in his belly.  
“Is he ok?” He kept on asking.  
“Moving is good, he is just as active as his parents.” Victor always answered and stroked the swollen stomach of his boyfriend.

This time though Yuuri was standing in front of their closet.  
As he noticed that Victor was awake he turned around and cried, “My pants don't fit me anymore!”  
With a small groan Victor got up and shuffled over. He then proceeded to open one drawer and pulled out a grey pair of sweatpants.  
“Try those. They strech quite a bit.”  
To his despair tears started to well up in Yuuris beautiful eyes.  
“So you're saying that I'm fat?”

Victor grasped his hands to stop them from shaking and gave him a kiss on the forehead. It was supposed to calm him down, but Yuuri started wailing.  
“You're not fat! It's the baby, outer baby!”

It took him about half an hour to get his mood swings ridden boyfriend to stop crying.  
“Maybe it's time to do some shopping!”

They decided to take the next train to Fukuoka and took off, Yuuri wearing Victors pants.  
The Russian let his hand rest on Yuuris right buttock. The fabric of the pants made it quite nice to stroke it and the noises Yuuri made as he squeezed a little were even better.  
Some girls were watching them and Victor winked. It sent them giggling way to loudly and as they walked away they all took out their smartphones. Undoubtedly to post something about their encounter on Twitter.  
Victor was just glad Yuuri didn't notice. Even small things sent him over the edge these days.

Their walk to the station had left his pregnant lover quite exhausted and Victor thought it was quite cute as he fell asleep on his shoulder as soon as they sat down in the train.  
He started stroking Yuuris hair as he snored softly.  
“Mommy! The woman over there looks like a guy!” As small girl exclaimed and pointed at Yuuri.  
Victor chuckled as the woman tried to explain why. The crimson color of her face left no doubt that she knew who they were.  
He fished out his smartphone that was buzzing with notifications. Someone had posted a picture of them on Instagram. It couldn't be older than two minutes and Victor wondered again about the way news spread.

While Yuuri was sleeping he googled for a good shop with maternity clothing. He found one that seemed nice and not too crowded. The only fault it had was that they would have to walk for a while and Yuuri had already shown that the baby did a good deal at stealing his stamina.

“Wakey wakey, lovely piggy!” He whispered in Yuuris ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
“We're about to reach Fukuoka.”  
Yuuri yawned and stretched his legs. His hands were resting on his pregnant belly.  
They train stopped and in a stampede the people poured out of the train. Victor kept a protective hand around Yuuris waist and maneuvered them to the exit.

To his unpleasant surprise the road leading to the shop was quite steep.  
“Are you ok?” He asked his panting boyfriend. Yuuri just lifted his hand to signal that he needed a break and sat down on the nearest bench.

Victor sat down next to him and rested his arm on Yuuris shoulders. They shared a short moment of privacy since there was no one watching them.  
Victor captured Yuuris lips in his and soon both were panting.  
“This isn't quite resting”, Yuuri remarked and kissed him again. 

Only the noise of a camera shutter let them both look up and into the face of a very embarrassed looking teenage girl.  
With a smile Victor remarked, “ I'd be quite thankful if you'd delete that picture.”  
This kind of face was a little scary, Yuuri thought to himself as the girl went bright red and apologized.

After another ten minutes they got back up again and made their way to the store.  
“Hello and welcome to ‘Beautiful Mothers’, how can I help you?” The clerk greeted them and started stuttering as she saw who exactly had just entered her shop.  
“We're searching for some maternity wear for my boyfriend.” Victor explained and Yuuri couldn't help but wonder at the odd combination of “maternity” and “boyfriend”. He indeed was a freak of nature…

The woman led them to a corner with trousers and shirts that weren't pink and frilly and Yuuri started searching for clothes he liked. He found some nice jeans and sweatshirts and went to try them on.  
In the meanwhile Victor went to search for some nice clothes and returned with a pink dress, his eyes glimmering in mischief.  
“I've got another thing for you to try on!” He exclaimed.  
Without any comment Yuuris hand extended from the dressing cabin and Victor placed the dress in it.  
Too bad that he couldn't see the face of his lover, but the scream made up for it.  
“Victor!!!! That's NOT funny!”  
He broke out in a laughing fit and only stopped as he was forced to lift his chin and look in the eyes of his fuming boyfriend.  
“Sorry!” He laughed, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

He eyed the pile of stuff Yuuri had chosen and asked, “That's just comfortable stuff. Won't you get anything formal? I'm sure they will want you to give another press conference.”  
With a smack on his head Yuuri replied, “I'm not finished yet and you will pay for everything!”  
He strode past Victor as gracefully as a six month pregnant person could stride and started looking through the clothes on another rack.

With another pile of clothes he entered the dressing room again. Somehow he would take quite some time, not being able to settle on one outfit.  
The first collection of clothes was discarded and he went to search for new ones.  
Victor had sat down on an small sofa that was placed right next to the dressing room and indulged in watching his adorable boyfriend searching for clothes.  
His phone chimed and he pulled it out.  
A message from Yuri, how unusual.  
The younger usually texted when he needed something but except for that he never sent any messages.  
He opened the text.  
“You should probably try to stop people from taking pictures of you two without your permission.”  
There was a picture attached that showed him and Yuuri kissing, his hand back up Yuuris shirt.  
Victor laughed. So Yurio was getting annoyed by their love. It was kinda cute and he got up to show the picture and the text to Yuuri.

Without a word he pulled open the curtains. Yuuri had just finished pulling up a pair of white pants and looked a little flustered.  
“You can't just open the curtains!” He complained. “What if I had been naked?”  
Victor just laughed.  
“I would have enjoyed that, too!”  
He eyed his boyfriend. He was wearing a black shirt and white pants with a curious color pattern.  
Yuuri noticed and asked, “So, what do you think?”  
“You look amazing, as always!” Victor exclaimed, but then his eyebrows furrowed and he added, “but the pattern of the jeans is a bit… suggestive.”  
Yuuri looked down and saw the red stain covering his whole crotch.  
He looked back up again and his eyes met Victors.  
The Russian felt coldness creeping up his spine as he saw the panic in Yuuris eyes.  
He was growing paler by the minute.  
“Victor?” His voice had an unnatural pitch to it. “Is that… blood?”  
The stain was spreading.  
He made a small choking noise as Victor rushed to call for help.

The clerk looked a bit taken aback as he requested the phone in a quite unfriendly manner.  
“We don't usually let customers use our phone…” She started but Victor interrupted her, shouting.  
“My boyfriend started bleeding! We need an ambulance! Now!”  
A thump sent him spinning around.  
Yuuri was sitting on the floor, his legs stretched to both sides and staring at the small puddle of blood in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry it took me so long!  
> We had midterms last week and I kinda spent my evenings reading 400pages of textbooks and trying to remember everything.  
> And then I decided to continue and discovered that my computer had gone ahead and deleted the whole fic when it crashed a few days ago. So I had to write this chapter again.  
> I hope you like it. I was asked to add some angst and here you are- angst and a cliffhanger :D  
> Your comments were what motivated me to continue even after all the problems I faced ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trip to the hospital. Will Yuuri be okay?

Chapter 10

It took the ambulance about fifteen minutes to reach them. Victor was growing more and more anxious by the minute.  
“Does it hurt?” He asked repeatedly but Yuuri declined.  
His face was a light shade of grey and he was shaking slightly.  
Somehow the bleeding had slowed down so there was no new red blood. Victor had already paid for the clothes Yuuri had ruined. It seemed a bit stupid, but the clerk had looked a little taken aback and Victor had decided it was best not to piss her off further.  
He had thought the Japanese to be kind in any situation but it turned out that that didn't include helping foreigners.  
Or becoming mothers.  
Victor would leave the worst review ever on their facebook page.

The sound of the siren made them aware of the approaching ambulance and Victor lifted Yuuri up in his arms, cradling him closely to his chest. He didn't care for the blood stains on his shirt.  
Yuuri hadn't said a word since he had started bleeding, only shaking his head or nodding in response when Victor asked him any questions. It was as if he had gone mute.  
Two paramedics hurried in and plucked Yuuri out of Victors arms. They helped him into the ambulance and made him lay down on the stretcher.

Just as he was about to get on the ambulance, one of the paramedics stopped him.  
“You can't ride with us.” He told Victor.  
“But… he's my boyfriend!” The Russian exclaimed in despair. “I can't leave him alone!”  
The paramedic gave him a sour smile.  
“Sorry, can't change the protocol.”  
Inside the ambulance Yuuri had started crying soundlessly. Tears were coating his cheeks and he clasped his hands over his mouth to stop himself from sobbing.

Victor tried for a second time to push past the medic, but apparently he was stronger than he looked. As his colleague closed the door he pushed Victor back and away from the ambulance.  
“We can't take you with us, but you can follow by taxi. We're taking him to the university hospital.” He explained more friendly.  
With a bang the heavy door closed and shut him out.   
This was probably the worst he had ever felt in his life Victor mused as he called over the next cab.

Every red light sent him spiraling deeper and deeper in despair and worry. He hated the paramedicsfor the giant stick they had to have up their arses. How could they?  
Even though the taxi driver had turned on the air conditioning system and the inside of the cab felt like little Antarctic he felt sweat pooling on his hands and back.  
He had never been that worried before. He could just wonder how Yuuri felt who was prone to anxiety attacks and experiencing mood swings that didn't help.  
The smartphone in his hands felt slippery as he kept an eye on the GPS track that showed that it was still way to far to the hospital.  
The ambulance could at least rush over red lights but here he was stuck in traffic, moving excruciatingly slowly.

After another twenty minutes the cab pulled up in front of the emergency room and Victor got out. His legs were actually shaking as were his hands while he fumbled with his purse to pay the driver.  
He handed him way to much money and rushed off. He knew that Japanese people felt offended by tips, but he couldn't care less right now.  
He reached the front desk and struggling with breathing he gasped, “Yuuri Katsuki, where is he?”  
The nurse took way to long. But finally she pointed him to an examination room a few doors down the corridor.

Without knocking Victor threw the door open and rushed to the side of his boyfriend. Yuuri was laying on a stretcher and was wearing a hospital gown, the bloodied pants were lying discarded in a corner of the room.   
He was hooked up to an I.V. with a red liquid- blood.  
When he saw his lover he gave him a lopsided grin and closed the eyes momentarily. The tears on his face had dried and gave him an exhausted look.

“How are you?” Victor cried out as he grabbed the hands of his boyfriend way stronger than he had planned.  
Yuuri winced, but said, “Okay I guess…”  
“And the baby?”  
Tears welled up in his eyes again and Victor felt his chest tighten in fear.  
“They told me not to worry…”  
Yuuri didn't sound like he believed them. “The doctor has just performed an ultrasound and told me to wait while he discussed it with his colleagues.”  
It didn't really help, but at least Yuuri was conscious and talking.

The sound of the door opening sent Victor spinning around. Two doctors entered the room, followed by a nurse.  
One of the doctors gave Yuuri a shy smile.  
“I'm sorry to have worried you. It's my first time seeing a male pregnancy and I wanted to double check with doctor Masada before I told you anything wrong.”  
Yuuri didn't answer but looked as if it was at least a small solace.  
“What's wrong with him?” Victor demanded to know.   
“Is he okay? Will the baby be okay?”

“They'll both be fine!”  
The second doctor gave a tiny cough and exchanged looks with the first.  
The younger one gave him a slightly embarrassed smile and then tightened up again.  
“Your husband is suffering from a condition called placenta praevia. It is a complication that sometimes happens in thin woman and more often in men. The placenta is too close to the opening and can start bleeding when the mother is stressed or physically exhausted.”  
The other doctor gave an approving nod and he continued.  
“The bleeding can become life threatening for both mother and child but thankfully it stopped early enough. We're still giving him a transfusion and admitting him for at least a few days.”  
Yuuri hung his head at the prospect of being stuck in hospital again.

“Since the bleeding is caused by strain put on the mother, she…” The doctor blushed. “…he is forbidden from doing any kind of strenuous activities. Bed rest is actually preferred.”  
Yuuris face was growing more discontent by the minute.  
“The risk for a premature birth is increased so we'll give your husband medicine to make the lungs of the baby develop faster. We might perform an cesarean section as soon as we deem it good for the baby.”

The doctor continued explaining the treatment and after a few minutes a nurse came to get Yuuri to his room. 

When they finally were alone Yuuri broke down. Big sobs were shaking his body as he buried his head in Victors chest.  
His boyfriend just rubbed circles on his back and made small cooing noises.  
“I just want to go home!” Yuuri cried. “I want this to be over! I…”  
He broke off and continued crying.  
“You're doing really well!” Victor reassured him.  
“But… I'm fat! I'm ugly! I'm a freak and now I'm not even safe for the kid!”  
Victor just hugged him to his chest and whispered, “To me, you are perfect!”

They sat in silence for some time and eventually Yuuris breathing evened out as he fell asleep on Victors chest.  
The Russian spent some time just watching his sleeping beauty but when it started getting dark outside he got up.  
He asked a nurse for some paper and a pen and left Yuuri a message.

On his way to the hotel he called Yuuris parents and explained what happened. They were worried, of course, but told him they trusted him to take care of their son.  
Victor didn't know where they got their trust from but it made his heart jump a little.

The doctor had called Yuuri his husband and he hadn't corrected him. Maybe it actually was the time to make him his husband.  
Though he doubted that Yuuri would want a wedding while still being pregnant. His inferiority complexes weren't going to get better by not being able to fit into any formal wear.

And then there was the media. He was afraid that their constant pestering for news and stalking them could send Yuuri into another episode of acute stress and as a result, bleeding again. 

Victor sighed. This wasn't getting easier.  
The hotel bed was cold and lonely and it took him hours to find some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was OVERWHELMED by the sheer amount of comments I got for my last chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> University just got a lot busier and I'm glad when I find some time to write.   
> Also I get the feeling that mpreg fics are a little over present in this fandom... 
> 
> I'll still continue this, but it might take some time again ;)  
> You can motivate me by commenting ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor goes shopping. And some fluff ^^

Chapter 11

A summerly breeze greeted Victor as he pulled open the door to Yuuris room, pink curtains flapping. He pushed them aside and was greeted by the sight of his lover, covered only half by the think blanket. His shirt had rode up and was giving Victor a nice view of his pregnant belly. Slowly not to wake his lover Victor sat down on the end of the bed and started trailing the pale stretch marks that were courtesy of the growth of their child with his finger. In reflex the muscles of Yuuris lower abdomen twitched and he turned over, depriving Victor of the beautiful sight.

His eyelids started fluttering and he blinked against the bright sun on his face.   
“Victor?” He asked, squinting at the silhouette with slightly blurred edges.  
Victor cupped his chin with his right hand and pulled Yuuri into a soft kiss.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked with slight concern and much love in his voice.  
Yuuri smiled and yawned.   
“They gave me something to sleep and I'm feeling way better. A little weak still, but way better than yesterday.”  
“You really had me scared!” Victor admitted in a low voice. “What would I do without you?”  
The melodious laugh of his boyfriend was like music to his ears and sent his heart flying.

With certain effort Yuuri started to push himself upright, but Victor stopped him, a firm hand pushing him back into the cushions. He then bent down and picked up the remote control for the bed and pushed one of the buttons.  
The upper part of the bed started rising and soon Yuuri was sitting in bed.  
“What did the doctor say about extorting yourself?” He scolded and Yuuri gave him a sheepish grin.

Victor took Yuuris hand into his and gave it a short kiss.  
“What did that come from?” The Japanese laughed.  
It was so good to see how he had grown to be a little more confident. The Yuuri from over a year ago would never have asked like this. He would have blushed and turned away or probably fainted.  
“I just love you so much!”  
Speaking of fainting…  
“Would you mind lowering me back down again?” Yuuri asked, his eyes now closed. His complexion was growing a light shade of grey.  
Victor jumped to pick up the remote control.

When he was laying on a flat bed, Yuuri yawned again and apologized.  
“It seems like my blood pressure still sucks. I guess it'll take some time. At least I got a nicer room this time…”  
With closed eyes he continued. “I guess I'll sleep some more. You don't have to stay. Go out, have a look at Fukuoka. You could go shopping…”  
He gave another yawn and Victor had to stop himself from squealing at the beautiful sight in front of him.  
He bent down and placed another chasten kiss on Yuuris forehead.  
“Text me when you're awake. I'll come by later!”  
He got up and brushed his knuckles over the soft hair of his lover.  
Before leaving he turned around and snapped a quick photo so he'd always remember the sight. That would make for a great instagram post, but some things were not meant for the public eye.   
He opted for making it his phone background and hummed at the cute sight that greeted him now as he unlocked the screen.

Wandering around the busy shopping district of Fukuoka Victor couldn't help but feel lonely. He missed Yuuris complaining about how he had to “visit every single shop? Seriously Victor, you have a problem.”  
As he turned around a corner he found himself in front of a tiny shop with “wear for all circumstances”.   
Without a second thought he entered. They hadn't bought any maternity clothes the previous day but that didn't mean Yuuri didn't need them.

As always in Japan he was greeted by a friendly clerk who asked how she could help him.  
She then stopped dead in her tracks, staring at him.  
“You are Victor Nikiforov!” She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. Victor gave her his trademark wink.  
She turned beet red and ran away only to return seconds later with a magazine that featured his last interview and a pen.  
With a laugh he signed and asked, “I need to pick out some clothes for my boyfriend. You wouldn't mind helping me?”

She gave an enthusiastic nod and lead him to a shelf on the side of the shop.  
“What size does he have?”  
Victor deadpanned. “He is… about 175…”  
Knowingly the woman nodded and went on picking out some clothes.   
She unfolded one of the shirts and showed it to Victor.  
“I'm sorry, we don't have manly attire.”  
The shirt was of a dark navy blue and decently lined with lace and pearls at the neck.   
“It's ok.” Victor smiled. “He will look really cute in this!” 

After some search they found some clothes without lace or any girly stuff. Victor even discovered a pair of sweatpants.  
Just as he was about to hand them to the clerk she turned around with sparkling eyes, hugging something against her chest.  
“Yuuri-Kuhn would look absolutely lovely in this!” She presented a light blue shirt that ended in some kind of skirt. It was lined with a stitching of tiny cherry blossoms that wound around the low neck and continued down one arm.   
As she noticed Victors expression she grew pale.  
“Sorry, I don't know what has gotten into me. Pardon my rudeness.”  
But as she were about to put it away again Victor grabbed her arm and exclaimed, his voice quivering with excitement, “You are right! This is gorgeous!”

This was getting more fun by the minute and Victor ended up spending way to much money on clothes he would have to force onto his easily embarrassed lover.

While heading back to the hotel he came past a few nice shops with souvenirs and ended up buying a few for the other skaters and of course Yarkov and Lilja. He knew how great it was going to be when they noticed their shirts matched. Too bad he would have to rely on Yuri for the report. He threw in a shirt with a tiger print for good measure and left the shop again.

The next store was displaying a nice assortment of necklaces in their window and he ended up pushing the door open.   
A bell rang out and a very old and very tiny lady came into sight.  
She greeted Victor and waited patiently for him to explain what he was seeking for while he mustered the display.  
It took him only seconds to find the rings, lined on nice black or blue silk.  
He looked up and smiled.   
“I'm searching for a ring to propose to my boyfriend.”  
The woman pulled open the drawer and lifted out the box with rings to place it on the counter.  
“I'm sorry, that's everything we have.”

Victor crouched down a little to have a better look.  
There was one cute ring made from gold that formed into a rose. It was beautiful but didn't quite fit. Maybe a stone would fit Yuuri better.  
Each of the rings was unique.   
There were the classics, small golden bands with single diamonds. Some plain silver rings and one…  
Carefully Victor picked it up and held it against the light. It was a little wider that the other rings and there was a tiny sapphire embedded in it.   
“I'm going to take this one!” He handed it over.  
“You don't happen to do engravings?”  
The small woman turned away a bit.  
“We used to, but my age is getting to me and now my hands are shaking a little so it won't look neat anymore.”  
Victor interrupted her by grabbing her hands.  
“I don't care if the writing is a little shaky. I'd be delighted if you could engrave this ring for me.”  
The smile she gave him was the brightest any other Japanese had ever given.

Stepping out of the shop, the tiny box a heavy weight in his pocket, Victor pulled out his smartphone.  
He had a new message from Yuuri who told him that he was awake and asked him to bring some “real food”.  
Before he returned to the side of his lover Victor dropped off the shopping bags at the hotel and only took a few of the new clothes with him, including the sweatpants.  
He hid the navy blue box in his backpack.

With a box of takeaway takoyaki in one hand and the bag with the new clothes in the other he entered Yuuris room for the second time that day.   
This time his boyfriend was awake and upright in bed.  
“The doctor said I could leave the day after tomorrow if I'm a good patient.”  
Victor smiled and placed the bag on his bed. He then pulled over the night stand and placed the box of takoyaki on it.  
“I brought you some clothes. And real food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was way to overwhelmed by the new episode and just had to write this! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did^^  
> Please tell me your opinion~  
> As for the Japanese culture part- I actually lived in Japan for some time so this is based on my own experiences. (The navy blue shirt is one I actually bought there, but not as maternity wear xD)  
> Also, I'm going to start taking suggestions for baby names :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy doesn't keep people from getting sick apparently. Victor panics.

Chapter 12

Three days later Yuuri was finally released with the order to keep bed rest at home and reach out to a doctor as soon as the bleeding started again.  
Though he insisted that he was fine Victor was carefully eyeing him as if he was about to collapse any second. His hand was awkwardly hovering behind Yuuris back to catch him if he were to fall.  
It was a little embarrassing but he appreciated the thought and didn't want to upset his lover so Yuuri said nothing.

Their bags had multiplied, a testimony to Victors shopping.   
“Can I help you carrying all the stuff?” He asked and pointed at the pile of paper bags.  
“No!” Victor almost shouted. “You are still fragile- I won't put you at risk by having you carry my shoppings!”  
It was quite cute, Yuuri thought, and equally annoying.  
His parents had offered to pick them up at the station and before Yuuri had been able to decline, Victor had happily accepted the offer.   
Later he even insisted in carrying Yuuri upstairs.

And that was the moment his life as an invalid began.  
From that day on he was either confined to his bed, the sofa or any other place where he could stretch out. He hated every second of it. His back hurt really badly so he spent hours pacing up and down his room as soon as Victor left him alone.  
By the third week boredom started killing him. He had possibly watched every single Netflix series he could find.

Victor was rarely even home but when he was he was scolding Yuuri for overworking himself (seriously, he only washed the dishes for his mom!).  
Yuuri was sure if he were to lie on his back for longer he would develop ulcers. He usually slept on his belly but that was out of the question.   
Recently the baby had started kicking in a frequency that made it nearly impossible to sleep.

Victor had left for an early morning training about an hour ago, but Yuuri had pretended to be asleep. Truth was that he hadn't slept at all that night. Or the night before. Or the night before that one.  
So it didn't come by surprise that he eventually gave in. His head was hurting like hell and he felt a cough forming in his throat. Seriously, it was June, he wasn't supposed to catch a cold right now, but apparently his body had decided otherwise.

Yuuri flopped on his back and laid an arm across his face to cover his eyes from the burning light. His head was pulsing painfully.  
He wondered if he should get up to fetch some water but even the thought of moving left him utterly exhausted. He couldn't even muster the strength to sit up. Now he would get the bed rest Victor insisted on.  
Speaking of Victor- he would freak out if he noticed that there was something wrong with Yuuri. He bolted upright and clenched his head in pain. The throbbing sent white sparkles into his vision and for a moment he thought he would pass out.   
He had to get somewhere else so Victor wouldn't notice.

Getting up his legs buckled and he sank back down. Bad idea, really bad idea. It took him another five minutes to get to the bathroom where he splashed some cold water on his burning face and neck.   
His image in the mirror looked exactly like he felt. He was ghostly pale, almost grey. The only thing vivid were the bright red flags on his cheeks, a sign of the fever. In a desperate attempt to look less sick Yuuri tried to comb his hair but dizziness set back in again and he sank down on the floor. At least the tiles of the bathroom were of a soothing coldness.  
He would just close his eyes for a... mi...n...u..............

“Yuuri? Yuuri!“  
He was getting used to the panic in Victors voice Yuuri mused as he battled to open his eyes.  
„’m fine...“ He mumbled.  
Great, now Victor was shaking him. Couldn't he let him rest as he had always insisted on?  
He heard someone running away, shouting. Silence. Finally.

Voices woke him up again.  
“He is here.“  
Huh, the tiles felt kinda soft. Too soft to be tiles. Cracking his eyes open Yuuri noticed that he was lying in bed again.  
His view was blurry as he opened his eyes. The familiar blue spot on his night stand indicated that someone had taken off his glasses.  
Two human shapes crouched down in front of him and Yuuri started smiling as soon as he noticed the grey hair on one of them.  
“I found him passed out on the bathroom floor.” The Victor-like shape explained.  
Yuuri tried to push himself upright and reached for his glasses. He was pressed back down on the mattress and someone placed his glasses on his face.  
Two persons came into his view, Victor and a young woman in a white coat.

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed. “What happened?”  
“Sorry…” Yuuri mumbled. “It seems like I've gotten my self sick.” He gave a cough for good measure and then another and another as he couldn't stop.   
Victor rubbed soothing circles on his back as the doctor got the stethoscope out and started listing to his chest. She then proceeded in checking for swollen lymph nodes and then handing him a thermometer to place under his tongue.

They waited in silence until the thermometer beeped and she took it again.  
“38.7 Celsius,” she announced.   
Turning to Victor she explained.  
“It looks like the common cold to me. He’ll be fine in a few days. Up until then you should try to keep his fever under 39 degrees. He can take paracetamol.”  
Victor nodded with furrowed brows.  
“What about the baby?”  
She smiled.   
“The baby should be fine. He isn't the first mother to catch a cold. Just try to keep the fever down.”

She got back up again and bid her farewells.  
Victor had taken to massaging Yuuris scalp which eased his headache.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked in a concerned voice.  
“Tired. And hot. And cold. My head hurts…”  
The hand vanished from his scalp and he gave a short whine at the notice.   
“I'll get you some tea.” Victor explained.  
He also got a wet cloth to lie across Yuuris forehead and he went back to sleep again.

When he woke again Yuuri was feeling a bit better. Up until another coughing fit sent him bolting upright.  
Instantly Victor was at his side again and pressed a cool glass of water to his lips. He drank in small gulps.  
“How is the fever?” Victor asked and placed his soft hand on Yuuris forehead. He immediately leaned in for the cool touch.  
“I'm gonna check again.” Victor explained as he handed Yuuri a thermometer to place under his arm.

The numbers showed a whopping 39.2 and Victor started panicking again. He robbed Yuuri of his warm blanket, forced some pills down his throats and went to get a towel.   
When he got back Yuuri was back under the blanket and was shivering slightly.  
“Sorry!” The Russian apologized in advance as he pulled off the blanket again and started rubbing the wet towel down Yuuris feverish limbs.  
To his astonishment it actually helped with the cold. 

It took Yuuri five days to recover completely. Victor never left his side.  
As he woke on the morning of the fifth day he felt a lot better. He touched his fingertips to his forehead and smiled. No fever.   
The baby gave a kick and he groaned. Well, at least it was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long! You know, Uni and stuff...  
> I just felt like writing a sickfic so I included it in here. I did my research on sickness while being pregnant so this is medically accurate.  
> I hope you liked it anyway.   
> And thanks again for the kudos, bookmarks and especially comments, they are keeping me alive :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has a surprise for Yuuri

Chapter 13

Moving got even more difficult as his belly was growing. He was at almost 8 months.  
The last weeks had been spent mostly at home. After the doctor had cleared him to at least move a bit, Victor had allowed him to walk Makkachin with him. The people of Hasetsu had already gotten used to their local celebrities, one of them now sporting a pregnant belly. Yuuri couldn't describe how relieved he felt when they finally stopped asking him if they could touch his abdomen. 

One old guy had even grabbed Victor by the crotch and had said something of him being that fertile that he could even make a man pregnant and then turned to Yuuri and had told him that he might be a bit to girlish.  
Victor had taken three hours to coax Yuuri out of the bathroom where he had been crying afterwards.

The door banged open an seriously, couldn't Victor be a bit more careful?   
But when he saw the smile on his lovers face, Yuuri decided against saying anything.  
“Yuuri! I've got a surprise for you!“ Victor exclaimed, his face stretching into one of his heart shaped smiles Yuuri adored.  
He cocked his head to the side and set down the book he had been reading.  
“Not now. But tonight. I'll take you out for dinner.”  
With that he closed the door again and left Yuuri wondering about what Victor was planning. 

The last surprise he had given him had been a terribly burnt breakfast in bed. Yuuri still had pretended to like it even though the scrambled egg had been a little too crunchy and he hadn't believed when Victor told him that in Russia they liked their pancakes with a nice fireish aroma.

Yuuri picked up his book again and petted Makkachin absent mindedly. Maybe it would be some kind of homemade Katsudon, but then Victor wouldn't take him out. 

In the evening Victor forced him into his most formal attire that still fit him and then opened the door of the taxi for him. He was dressed in a nice suit and Yuuri couldn't help but dream of taking it off.

When he finally sat down next to Yuuri in the nice leather seats of the car, Victor couldn't help but flash him a nervous smile.  
Unbeknownst to his lover he clutched the nice little box in his hand. Sweat was soaking the back of his shirt, but he wouldn't take it off for now. First they were going to have nice dinner and then…

“Victor?” The voice of his boyfriend sent him bolting up and made him slam his head into the roof of the taxi. Yuuri started laughing and continued, “we're there.”  
The taxi driver had stopped the car in front of the ridiculous expensive hotel he had chosen to eat dinner.  
Victor helped him out of the car, stabilizing him by his elbow. One could think Yuuri had gotten used to the baby yet, but sometimes it still sent him stumbling a little.

The hotel had a grand entrance with a fountain in the lobby. While his boyfriend lead him through the door, Yuuri couldn't help but feel like a princess from a Disney movie.  
One of the staff members showed them to their table and Victor pulled back Yuuris chair to help him sit down.

“So this is where Yuuri lives…”  
They had waited until the cab had left, following Victors instructions. He had invited them for a party, but hadn't told them any details. He had just sounded a little anxious which wasn't like him at all.  
The door of the hot spring resort opened and Hiroko, Yuuris mother came bustling out. With her mouth in a little O she looked at the army of figure skaters Victor had invited.  
He had told her that a few friends were going to come and of course he had correctly asked her and her husband first before telling he what he planned, but she hadn't expected so many.

First there was Phichit, Yuuris best friend and roommate from Detroit. They hadn't met in person, but Yuuri had sent he pictures.

Then there was Yurio. The only one she knew. He looked a little grumpy as always, but his eyes gave off an excited glow. 

Then there was this guy carrying both his and Yurios bag. He looked a bit indifferent, but still.  
“Otabek Altin.” He offered her his hand and shook it.  
She opened the door and ushered them inside.

Following Yurio and his friend there was Christophe Giacometti. She knew him from television. And JJ with his own fiancée. It looked like everyone who had partaken in the last GPF was here.

“I'll show you to your rooms.” She explained and lead them up the flight of stairs. “We only had three left, so you might have to share.” She looked apologetic.  
“Victor and Yuuri are already at the restaurant. Did he give you any instructions when to be there?”

 

Victor couldn't help but smile. It looked a bit ridiculous how Yuuri placed his napkin on top of his pregnant belly to keep himself from spoiling the nice shirt.  
The waiter had already brought them a glass of wine, though Yuuri had declined him. He had gotten a glass of grape juice instead.  
“Victor?” Yuuri was looking him with a questioning gaze. “Why do. We have such a big table?”  
Everyone else was seated on tiny little tables for two persons, but theirs was huge. It could at least fit 10.  
“I guess this was the only one left.”  
Victor shrugged.  
Yuuri didn't look convinced. There were about five tables left.

Hiroko ushered all of them to their car and the one taxi they had to use. The Nishigoris were already waiting on their drive way.  
This was exciting! They had the world elite of figure skaters in their car and Yuuri was soon to be married to the very best and lovely Victor.   
This was everything a mother could dream of.  
The car ride was spent in silence as everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

The phone in his pocket buzzed and Victor looked up. Phichit who was standing behind Yuuri back in front of the window gave him a thumbs up.  
As he retrieved the box from his pocket he noticed that his hands were shaking.  
“Yuuri?”  
He looked up and smiled. His plate looked as if he had licked it clean and Victor couldn't help but grin nervously. Perfect timing.  
He got up and then on one knee in front of Yuuri who clasped his hands over his mouth.  
In a shaky voice he finally asked THE question.

“Katsuki Yuuri, will you marry me?”  
Now tears were coating his cheeks and he nodded. Again. And again.  
The crowd in front of the window started screaming, hugging. Phichit also started crying.  
Yuri was the first to storm past the hotel staff and hurried over to their table.  
Yuuri was hugging Victor or the other way round. His face was covered in tears, but Victor gently kissed them away.  
Calls of congratulation echoed around them and finally he lifted his head to find his friends and family around him. 

The moment was as perfect as it could be.  
Yuuri had said yes!  
Victor felt as if he could hug the whole world. But first things first.  
He retrieved the ring from the box and slipped it on Yuuris finger.   
He then placed a kiss on top of it and smiled at Yuuri.  
The face of his fiancé was contorted in pain. He had gone a pale shade of grey as he clutched his abdomen with one hand.  
“Victor?” He sounded a bit panicked. Yuuri let out a small groan and curled in on himself, pulling his hand from Victors grasp. The Russian felt all kinds of emotion sweep over him, finally settling on panic and fear.

“I think the baby is coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long!!!!  
> We had an exam right before Christmas, then Christmas happened and then we went skiing. So I was a little preoccupied.  
> I hope you like it anyway.   
> This is slowly drawing to a close. Thank you for the great support and all the comments, kudos and bookmarks!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

“Victor Nikiforov speaking. We need an ambulance at Sakura-honchou 1-3-6. It's my fiancé.” Victor couldn't help but grin giddily as he pronounced the word.  
“He went into labor.”  
There was a short break at the other side of the line.  
“Yes, my husband. Guys can get pregnant. Get back to studying or send me my god damn ambulance.”  
Victor looked as if he were to smash the phone on the next hard surface he could find, but a small moan escaping Yuuris mouth let him stop dead in his tracks and turn around.

While he had been on the phone the others had built a makeshift bed from jackets and helped Yuuri lie down.  
Meanwhile said man was struggling to get back up again.  
He sounded desperate, as he pronounced, “Moving helps, now help me stand up you idiot.”  
Phichit who had tried to stop Yuuri from getting up looked like someone had slapped him across the face, but soon enough regained his happy face.

Minutes later the ambulance arrived.   
The paramedic was gawking at Yuuri and Victor couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He wrapped a protective arm around Yuuris waist and helped him to the ambulance.  
Another cramp got hold off Yuuri and he let out a noise of discomfort.  
“This really sucks” , he uttered between clenched teeth.  
“You planned this out so nicely and romantic and now…”

The paramedic interrupted him before he could continue.  
“Would you mind lying down for the ride?”  
He gently shoved Yuuri towards the gurney in the middle of the ambulance. With an unwilling groan the Japanese tried to climb on the gurney and utterly failed. It was only after Victor helped him that he settled down.  
The paramedic started strapping his arms and legs down and Yuuri started flailing a bit.  
“It is only for your own safety.” The guy tried to reassure him.  
When they were finally settled, Yuuri hooked up to an I.V., the driver closed the door behind them and shut out the worried and somehow excited faces of their friends.  
Victor took his hand and started massaging the back of it. As another cramp got hold of him, Yuuri squeezed it with a force that Victor was almost sure he'd dislocate a few joints.  
They rode mostly in silence.

Luckily Victor had chosen a restaurant not too far from the hospital so they reached it in no time.  
A doctor who had been called ahead was already waiting for their arrival.  
Yuuri was sweating heavily, the intensity of his cramps was getting worse.  
A nurse took over and wheeled the gurney into one of the out patient rooms. There she politely asked Yuuri to undress and left them to their own devices.  
Victor had started pacing up and down, waiting for the doctor to come.  
When he finally did he almost jumped him.  
Yuuri had grown awfully quiet during the last minute except for some small noises of discomfort.  
The doctor went right away in examining his patient and then turned around and picked up the phone from the desk.

“Hi, we're sending you a 24 year old pregnant male for a cesarean section under full anesthesia…. Ok… Yes…. Yes, a guy…. Call doctor Toudou, if you don't want to do it…. Yes… hurry! Bye.”  
Victor and Yuuri had listened in silence, waiting for an explanation.  
The doctor turned around and sighed.  
“We will perform a cesarean section. After all the male body isn't made for bearing children, much less for birthing them. There are certain risks in epidural anesthesia I don't want to take, so I'd recommend full anesthesia.”  
Their eyes met and they nodded in unison. Another cramp got hold of Yuuri and he curled in on himself, hugging his pregnant belly.  
Acting as if nothing had happened the doctor continued.  
“The father is allowed to enter the operation theater with us, but not to interfere with the procedure. Also, it is recommended to wait outside if you can't see blood or your husband being hurt.”  
Victor didn't correct him, but grew a little pale.  
“I guess I'll wait outside then.”   
He had seen enough of Yuuris blood for a lifetime.  
The doctor then proceeded in telling Yuuri all kinds of bad stuff that could happen until Victor interrupted him, “Just do. It, please. And spare us the details.”  
The doctor shrugged and handed Yuuri a piece of paper he had to sign.  
Finally a nurse came to get them and wheeled Yuuri down a narrow hallway towards the OR.

Victor was allowed to hold Yuuris hand while he was put under anesthesia. They asked him to step out though, as soon as his fiancé was sleeping soundly.  
Sitting down on a bench next to the OR Victor couldn't help but listen anxiously to the unknown noises that were the only giveaway about how the operation was going.  
Minutes felt like hours and without thinking he had started pacing up and down the corridor.  
A sudden noise made him stop dead in his tracks.

A cry.

The cry of a baby.

He held back a sob. Tears were wetting his face.  
And then, finally, the door opened. Revealing his still sleeping husband who was thinner than ever. At least it felt that way. He had gotten used to the pregnancy.  
And there was a nurse, holding something. Someone.  
“You've got a beautiful baby girl!” She handed the bundle of blankets to Victor and with a little hesitation he took it.  
“Hey there, beautiful! It's going to be a good life, the three of us.”

It took Yuuri a few hours to recover. But as soon as the doctor deemed it possible, Victor got him into a wheelchair and on their way to the newborn unit.   
A nurse lead them to a tiny bed with pink linings and finally, Yuuri could hold his daughter.  
“We haven't decided on a name yet” Victor whispered in a low voice as if he was too afraid to speak any louder.  
“What do you think about Rika?” Yuuri smiled and looked down at their baby.

A hand tightened on his shoulder and with a shaky voice Victor said, “Rika. It's beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. I guess you never expected me to finish this, but I did. But between finals and internships it took me some time. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker of English, but I do try. Feel free to correct any mistakes, leave kudos or comments ;)
> 
> You may guess what's going to happen...


End file.
